Childhood Fears: Storms
by SivanShemesh
Summary: King Elessar remember the fear and frightened as an extremely storm passed upon Imladris, and tell a story to his frightened son. Complete .


Title: Childhood Fears: Storms

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Kalisona

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot.

Rate: T

Warning: Angst, h/c, AU.

Summary: King Elessar remember the fear and frightened as an extremely storm passed upon Imladris, and tell a story to his frightened son.

A/N: _Written for Estel-Central-Angst Forum Challenge: **Forces of Nature.**_

**4****th**** Age**

**Minas Tirith**

_**THUNDER** _

"Ada! ADA!" Princeling Eldarion called in fear as he ran from his room toward his parent's room.

Queen Arwen sighed heavily and left the bed, saying, "I will go and make some tea for both of you."

The king smiled at his wife and he noticed that she smiled back. Then he moved his attention to his son.

_**THUNDER**_

Princeling Eldarion jumped upon his Adar's hands, shaking with the fear that had him.

"ADA! ADA!" Eldarion called as he covered his face in his father's shoulders.

"Would you like me to tell you a story about a great and frightening storm that I had once when I was in your age?" Elessar asked his son, as he caressed his cheek.

Eldarion leant his cheek to his father's hand and then he nodded, though he was too scared to answer as another thunder ripped the sky like a sword hit a tree.

Elessar lowered his son upon the bed, as he took the blanket and covered both of them, and then the king let himself sink into the memory that seemed to never have left his mind at all.

_**THUNDER**_

Eldarion covered his face in his Adar's body as he listened to his father's story.

_**Flashback**_

_Third Age_

_Estel crawled in his bed as thunder was heard in the other side of the house, and he could see through the white blanket the glimpse of the lightning. The boy started to cry, quietly at first._

_And then another shock of lightning hit the sky, though Estel believed that it hit the ground as well, as in that moment, the ground shook and his bed rocked back and forth, and that was the last throw that he could get._

_Estel cried louder, fear caught under his hazel eyes, not daring to move his hands beneath the white blanket, not daring to look as a shadowy figure appeared in his room…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Who was the figure in the room, Adar?" Eldarion asked, glancing to his father, as his face was wet from the falling tears.

When Eldarion noticed that his father did not reply he asked, "Did the figure hurt you?"

The king moved his hands to wipe the tears from the beautiful face of his son, and then with a chuckle he replied as he ruffled his son's hair, "The figure did not hurt me, though I thought about the monster that came to eat me."

"A monster?" Eldarion asked, and seemed curious.

"Aye," Elessar replied, and explained, "Well, your uncles told me lots of scary stories as I was your age, and when the shadow-figure appeared, I remembered them all, believing that the monster did come to eat me."

Eldarion stared at his father, and asked as his eyes smiled to his father, "Should I be aware of my uncles' stories?"

"I will leave it for your decision, as besides horror stories, they also tell great ones," The king replied.

The princeling sighed and then he glanced at his father as he noticed that his question was not answered.

"Who was the figure in the room, Adar?" Eldarion repeated his question.

"Well… my son, that was…"

_**Flashback**_

_Estel, still shaking under the blanket, feared of the upcoming figure that he saw through the blanket, not daring to remove the blanket. He held it tight in his small hands._

_"Estel?" Lord Elrond asked, as he stared at the shaking figure under the blanket._

_The boy pulled the blanket from above him slowly, 'till he noticed the concerned eyes of his adoptive father staring at him._

"_A… da?" Estel asked, still shaking as the last remaining fear seemed to fade as the lord called him._

"_Aye, it is I, my son." Elrond confirmed and took the boy into his tight hands, letting him cry from what had made him fear that much, and then he asked, "What made you so scared, Estel?"_

_The boy stared at his adopted father, and replied with a shaky voice, "The… thunder… and the bed shook very bad, and didn't stop… and… I feared for myself…"_

"_You have nothing to worry about, Estel. The sky is clear now, and the ground is calm." Elrond soothed the now crying boy, as he moved his hands back and forth to rock the boy's back._

"_Are you certain that the storm is over, Adar?" Estel asked._

"_Come with me and you will see," Elrond replied softly._

_Estel followed his adopted father as he took the blanket with him, and then left the room, heading toward the long hallway. It seemed dark as the only light was the candles that showed the way outside the house._

_Elrond stared at the darkened sky, let the cold wind hit his face, and then with a heavy sigh, he lowered his head toward the boy, only to find him shaking from the cold._

_Elrond gathered the boy into his warm hands and used the blanket to cover him as much as he could from the cold Estel felt._

"_Ada… it is too cold…" the boy complained, which only made the lord chuckle from the situation._

"_You see Estel, there is no storm, and the ground is calm. Nothing is going to happen…" Elrond assurance to him with a calm voice._

_Estel nodded and wondered about what he had felt earlier and wondered that maybe the lord did not believe him…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Did grandpa not believe you?" Eldarion asked as his eyes locked upon his father.

"Not at first," Elessar replied and then he added, "He believed that somehow the twins had a part in it and played it as a joke to me, but as nature awoke later in the night, the tables turned."

"Why would he believe that my uncles had something to do with it?" Eldarion asked.

"Well, my son, I do believe that the twins did know how to create chaos and make you fear from everything, until the real nature awoke and struck all of us back." Aragorn replied with a warm smile.

"Oh… what happened next?" Eldarion asked with his eyes wide open with curiosity as he watched his Adar.

_**Flashback**_

_Elrond moved with the boy inside the house, and try to soothe the boy as much as he could until they arrived at Estel's room._

_The lord lowered the boy in the bed, staying with him until he noticed the way Estel closed his eyes, and then he sighed heavily and left the room, left the door half open._

_Estel slept with peace until he could felt his bed moving back and forth. He opened his eyes and stared at the window, noticing the snow balls fall like rain in the sky, and thunder attack time after time, and the lightening shocked him a bit. He covered his face with the blanket, not wishing to look again outside._

_In that moment as still the ground shook, Elrond and the twins hurried toward Estel's room. Elrond opened the door as the twins followed. The healer reached to the boy took him into his hands, soothing him much as he could, not knowing of what he should tell to the boy of what had happened earlier. It seemed that the nature was at the beginning of the storm, and now the house was past the eye of the storm, as snow ball size fell from the sky and hit the house, as the ground shook at the same time that the lightning hit from the sky._

_They took the boy from his room as he was crying and trembling violently, as the thunder hit again and again._

"_Estel," Elrond called to him. He continued to soothe the boy by rocking him back and forth, wanting to ease the fear from him as much as he could. "I guess that I should listen to your words now more carefully."_

_The boy said nothing. He still lived in a nightmare, hearing only the storm as it hit and hit, and him growing in fear of the storm as the ground shook._

"_It will be all right, Estel, you need to stop worrying. We will take care of you." Elrond assured him, as the twins started to make jokes to see a smile upon the boy's face. But they did not seem very successful as the tears grew, and the trembling was more violently, and Estel was caught in one great nightmare._

**_End of Flashback_**

"So, am I considered lucky to only have a rainstorm?" Eldarion asked with a smile.

"Aye, you are, my son," Aragorn replied as he smiled to his son.

"How did you overcome your fears, Ada?" Eldarion asked, and hoped that his Adar's words would find a way to ease the fear from himself as well.

"Your grandpa and your uncles helped me one day at a time to deal with it, and almost every night that the storm hit, I was in their room, hiding my face from the storm, and only their words helped me to get through the night, which seemed longest when there were storms," Elessar explained as he stared at his precious boy, and then he added, "One day at a time."

Eldarion nodded with understanding, though he still moved as close as he could to his Adar as the lightning hit from the sky.

He could tell that his son was asleep. He noticed the quiet that soon was in his room. He didn't want to tell how scared he really had been. He wanted his son to overcome storms better than him, though he knew that he should have covered his back, not wanting him to leave the house in a cold and rainy storm. Not that anyone could tell about when the ground shook that could have caught him anywhere.

_**Flashback **_

_When the earthquake hit, Estel fell from the bed, and could felt his side aching from the point he fell. His ribs hurt, and yet he climbed up again on his bed, his hands clutching the blanket tightly, hoping that he would not fall again when the ground shook again._

_Later, when the storm seemed over, as Elrond could see the clear sky as the sun smiled at him, he noticed the way the boy held his side, trying to hide the pain from them._

"_What is it Estel?" Elrond asked, and after receiving no answer, he asked another question, "Where have you been hurt, my son?"_

_Still holding his side, the boy said nothing to him._

_Elrond took matters into his hands, and start to soothe Estel as he pulled the cloth from him, and get a better look of his ribs, noticing the sharp, black and blue bruises._

"_It will be healed my son," Elrond told him as he started to take care of the bruise, getting herbs into the bandages and tying it up tight around his ribs. He noticed the cry that left from Estel and added, "It is going to be all right. The bruise will disappear in few days, you will see."_

_Estel trust his adopted father and let it heal, but the fear of the great storm that he had faced that night seemed never to let him go._

_**End of Flashback**_

Arwen walked back in the room with a tray filled with three cups of herbal tea.

The Queen sighed as she noticed her son sleeping near to her husband's form. She smiled from the sight.

The Queen noticed the blank stare that sat upon the king's face, noticed that he was elsewhere. She sat on the bed, while Eldarion was in the middle, and took one cup of herbal tea and watched them like a hawk flying in the sky, concerned about them.

**The End!**


End file.
